Vs. Trubbish
Vs. Trubbish is the ninth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 3/2/2019. Story Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan travel on a trail along a fence line, when they hear the sound of children cheering. They turn to look behind them, as several kindergardeners are riding tricycles towards them. They are all wearing boxes like they are armor, with the boy leading pulling a wagon with Trubbish on it. Boy: Gang way, grownups! Rui: What the heck is that?! Cilan: Little kids on a roll! Second Boy: Prepare the barrage! Rui: Barrage? Ian has moved off the trail, as the kindergardeners all throw mud at the group. Iris jumps and dodges the mud, while Rui and Cilan are hit and knocked over. Iris lands on the fence post, as the kindergardeners ride past them. Rui shoots up, steaming mad. Rui: Hey you brats! How dare you throw mud at me! Daniela: I’m so sorry! A young woman runs up after them, followed by an elder woman. Daniela: (The young woman) Those kids are part of my kindergarden class! And they’ve been harboring that Trubbish with them! Karena: (The elder woman) They found it in a dump the other day. I think that it’s perfectly fine that they’ve helped it out. Daniela: I can’t allow them to bring that Trubbish to the classroom! It’ll collect trash and dirty up the classroom! Not to mention that it smells! Iris: Are you serious? That’s the only reason why you won’t let those kids keep that Trubbish friend? How selfish can you get?! Daniela: What was that? Iris: Those kids have formed a bond with that Trubbish! You can’t expect them to, to, give it up like a piece of trash! Rui: Uh, didn’t you hear her? It is disgusting! Daniela: I understand what you’re trying to say. But we just can’t have that kind of environment in a kindergarden class. The parents will be furious! Iris: Urgh. Fine! I’ll just have to help those kids then! Iris takes off running after the kids, as Daniela runs after her. Karena sighs as she walks with the others. Karena: I apologize for my granddaughter there. She is particularly stubborn when she wants to be. Cilan: She does have a zesty personality. Rui: Well, I think she’s doing those kids a favor! If they can avoid living in a pigsty, then they should! Not everyone gets the option! Ian: I’ve spent a lot of time in a junk yard playing around, so I know that the experience could be worthwhile. It all depends on how well it’s incorporated. Rui: Ugh. It’s hard to believe we grew up in the same place but have different ideals on this. The group arrives at the kindergarden, which is also paired with a daycare center. Daniela stands on the outside of a large ring of furniture and junk built up to act as a fortress around the treehouse. Ian: Impressive kids. Rui: They did all of this for that stinky Pokémon?! Cilan: When people are determined, then it is easy enough for them to do anything. Daniela: I don’t like this. It’d be really dangerous if any of this was to fall over! Cilan: Hold on. Where did Iris go? Daniela: Iris didn’t listen when I told her how unstable this set up was, and leaped into it. She’s somewhere on the other side. Ian: In that case, we’ll wait. Rui: Wait? Why don’t we just go over there! Ian: She’s right on the fact that it’s unstable. Let’s let Iris handle this, as we figure out a way over. Cilan: Why not use Victini to get over it? Ian doesn’t respond, instead walking the perimeter. Victini looks as confused as the others. End Scene Axew is playing with Trubbish, as Iris talks with the kindergardeners. Avery, the boy who found Trubbish, stands in front. Avery: So you’re not a bad grown up? Iris: I’m not! I used to be just like you guys! I befriended a bunch of wild Pokémon when I was a little girl! We would spend the whole day playing together if possible! Trubbish: Trub trub! Iris: So, what exactly happened? Avery: Well, I found Trubbish after it was abandoned. Iris: Huh? Abandoned? The scene has a white outline, indicating a flashback. Ghetsis has finished giving a speech, as he and Team Plasma deconstruct the stage to disembark. That evening, a Janitor goes to a junkyard, throwing a Pokéball. It releases a Trubbish in a yellow light. '' ''Trubbish: Trubb? Janitor: I apologize, my dear friend. But after listening to that man earlier, I can’t in good confidence keep you with me. I know that you love the scrap yard, so I’ll leave you here. You’ll have plenty of garbage to feast on. Well, goodbye. The janitor leaves, as Trubbish looks heartbroken. Trubbish runs after him, but the janitor drives off in his truck. Trubbish sulks as it walks back into the scrap yard, and begins crying profusely. A young kindergardener peeks around the corner, seeing Trubbish crying. Avery: Hey. Are you okay? Trubbish: (Crying) Trubbish! Trub trub! Avery: Don’t cry, Trubbish. I have lots of friends that’ll want to be your friend too! Trubbish: Trub trub. The scene changes to when Avery and his friends introduce Trubbish to Daniela. Avery: Miss Daniela! We found this Trubbish all alone at the scrap yard! Can we please keep it? Daniela: (Startled) A Trubbish?! (Regaining control) But children, Trubbish lives at the scrap yard, doesn’t it? So that’s where its home is. Avery: But Ms. Daniela! Trubbish opens its mouth, letting out a horrible Stench. Everyone coughs and their eyes water from the smell. Daniela: I’m sorry children, but I am going to take it back where you found it! You cannot keep it! Avery: But Ms. Daniela! Daniela takes Trubbish back to the scrap yard, Trubbish crying as it’s left behind. Avery and the other kindergardeners appear on their tricycles, Avery with the wagon. The scene returns to the present, as Trubbish lets out another Stench wave. Everyone gags and coughs, with there being no window for it to escape through. Axew runs out the doorway, the Stench following after it outside. Iris: I can’t believe that guy just abandoned Trubbish! Those type of people make me so mad! I think you kids did the right thing! Trubbish wanted to stay with its trainer, and you guys are providing it the love and affection it needs! Did you tell Ms. Daniela about that trainer? Avery: Uh, well no. She didn’t give me a chance! Iris: Let’s go talk with her again. I’ll make sure that she hears this, and know of all the good that you guys are doing by caring for it. Every kid deserves the chance to care for a Pokémon and I think it’s a great thing to help Trubbish! Avery: Really?! Yay! Ian finishes his perimeter search, as he shakes his head. Ian: No easy way over. Cilan: Iris must be extremely agile to get over this. Daniela: Ian? Can we please use your Victini to get over the pile? Ian: Sure. Rui: Why didn’t you do that when Cilan asked? He thought of that idea far before she did! Ian: I was giving Iris time. Victini, go ahead. Victini agrees, as its eyes glow blue. Everyone glows blue as they float over the pile with Confusion. When they land on the inner circle, Iris and the kindergardeners climb down from the treehouse. Daniela looks angry with the kids, as Trubbish looks nervous. Avery: Ms. Daniela. We were just trying— Daniela: Do you kids have any idea how dangerous this all is? (Motioning to the trash) Building it up like this? It could fall over at any moment! Are you guys so determined on not listening to me?! Avery: No! But— Daniela: No buts! You’re going to clean this mess up and I’m taking Trubbish back! Iris: Hey! Listen to your kids! They are trying to tell you something! Daniela: Iris! Are you really going to side with them over an adult?! Iris: When the adult doesn’t want to listen, for sure! Daniela: In that case, I have no choice! Deerling! Daniela throws her Pokéball, choosing a Summer form Deerling. Deerling: Deer! Rui: Ian! Aren’t you going to do anything? Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning Trubbish. Pokédex: (With male voice) Trubbish, the Trash Bag Pokémon. It gorges on trash until its stomach is full. Then it belches toxic gas. An unlucky whiff of gas will put a person in the hospital. Rui: (Exasperated) That isn’t what I had in mind! Iris: Alright, Axew. We’ll have to fight for Trubbish! Axew: (Determined) Axew! Daniela: Deerling, use Tackle! Iris: Axew, use Scratch! Deerling charges forward, going to Tackle Axew. Axew Scratches at Deerling as it runs past, it charging at Trubbish. Trubbish freaks out and waddles to dodge. Deerling stumbles to change direction, and goes after Trubbish again. Iris: Axew, stop it with Scratch! Axew runs at Deerling with Scratch, striking Deerling. Deerling gets angry, as it goes and Tackles Axew. Axew goes flying into the barricade, causing it to shift and shuffle. All the trash and furniture begins to fall over. Some of the trash falls towards the children, as Trubbish fires a Sludge Bomb to deflect it. Ian: Victini, Confusion. Victini uses Confusion, stopping everything from falling over. It strains to keep it in place, as Trubbish blasts several of them away. Deerling Tackles some to knock them aside, as they work to push them aside. All the children are freaked out, and run over to Daniela. Avery: Ms. Daniela! We’re so sorry! Daniela: Oh, are you all alright?! Avery: I found Trubbish after its trainer left it! It was so sad I just couldn’t leave it! Daniela: Left it? Oh Avery. Karena: There you go. Have you learned anything here, Daniela? Daniela: Huh? Have I learned anything? Karena: These kids were simply trying to help a Pokémon in need. But you were so obsessed with what you thought was right that you ignored what the kids had to say. It’s your job to do what is right for them, but you also must listen to what they want as well. Daniela: Oh, I see. I’m so sorry, everyone. (Smiles) It sounds like Trubbish needs a new home. All the kids are elated, hugging her even tighter. Daniela: But you all are cleaning up after it! Avery: We will! Ian: Come on guys. Let’s help clean up. Rui: Eh?! But, why? Iris: Duh! You really expect these kids to move all this junk back? Rui: They did it the first time. The group helps to clean up everything, and later prepare to leave. Karena is carrying an egg in an egg case, offering it to Iris. Karena: Here. This is for you. A little thank you for all your help. Iris: Oh, I didn’t really do anything! Karena: You helped my granddaughter here learn something new! And we got this Trubbish a new home. I think that was plenty. Iris: Oh. Well, thank you! Iris takes the egg case, giggling at this. Rui: Hey! Where’s my egg? Ian: You didn’t do anything. Rui: I moved all that junk for them! Iris: Such a little kid! Comparing that to what I did. Main Events * Iris obtains a Pokémon Egg. Characters * Iris * Ian * Rui * Cilan * Avery * Kindergardeners * Ms. Daniela * Karena Pokémon * Axew (Iris') * Victini (Ian's) * Deerling (Daniela's, Summer form) * Trubbish Trivia * This episode was inspired by the anime episode Here Comes the Trubbish Squad! * This episode was edited to feature the effects of Team Plasma's efforts and Ghetsis' speeches, as more trainers release their Pokémon. * Originally, Ian was the one to help the kids out and receive an egg. This was changed to Iris because she fit the theme for the episode better as she relates to children and playing with Pokémon. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Plasma arc